Blinded Loyalty
by Jack Walker
Summary: You know that feeling when your best friend gets together with your crush, no, your love? It's terrible right. I can tell you firsthand that it is. Why did you choose him and not me? He never notices you, I notice even the littlest of changes. He's always gone, I'm always by your side? Maybe it's just fate that decided this but for you, I'm willing to challenge this fate.
1. When We Met

Chapter 1: When We Met

The sky was clear of clouds, exposing its natural blue color to the world. It seems like a typical day for the last month of summer. Birds are hanging on trees that are slowly losing its leaves, singing and chirping out of joy. The hustling and bustling of the city can be heard anywhere you would go. Many people were outside, enjoying the last days of summer before it was over. They didn't want it to end.

However, one girl _did_ want it to end.

Why you might ask? Because it was going to be the start of a brand new life for her. She cheerfully skipped down the sidewalk, greeting strangers for the fun of it. The wind blew her blue hair back, exposing more of her skin to the cool air and hot rays of the sun. She wore a light, pink blouse and a sky blue scarf along with a dark blue skirt. After a while, she turned and passed through the gates, heading towards the massive buildings.

She was going to start her training her to become a better cardfighter. That's what the Foo Fighters did: they recruit people who have potential and train them so their potential reaches even past the limit. After months of playing the waiting game, she had finally gotten a notice saying how they admired her skills and that they would like to see more from her. Sure she was still in middle school but who cares? Sure, it didn't say directly that they accepted her but surely they wanted her to come if they spent so much trouble sending her that letter.

Once she reached the front doors, she stopped and took a look around. 'The architects that were assigned to construct the buildings sure had put it a lot of work into it' she thought. The pathway was just a simple gray cemented walkway. Grass and flowers lined up along the sidewalk, separating each path from each other. Multiple trees and bushes were also planted along the perimeters. Just some of the few that makes this organization so well known.

She was so awestruck by the scene that she did not notice a boy her age standing just a few feet away from her. He was wearing a black trench coat and boots, but the most distinguishing part of him was his crimson hair. She noticed that he had a frustrated look on his face combined with a pout. He seems to be confused. She could hear him talking to himself so she went closer to hear what he was saying.

"Man, it always opens for me. Why won't it open now?" said the boy.

Questioning why the boy was so stupid to not realize that the doors were next to him and he was standing in front of a window, she patted his shoulders to get his attention.

"Um excuse me, but the doors are actually right next to you," she pointed out.

The boy looked confused for a while, moving his head from the doors to the window until he had a look of shock on his face. She expected him to be embarrassed for such a foolish mistake, especially in front of a good-looking girl, but she was wrong. Instead of being flustered, he was laughing.

"Oh man. What a fool am I? Hey, thanks for pointing that out for me. Hope to see you again," he said as he walked through the doors.

"Hey wait!" she said but it was useless as he continued to walk down the hall, pass the reception counter. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she then went inside as well. If the outside was beautiful, then the insides were gorgeous she thought as she was taken aback.

Marble floorings and natural sunlight through the window gave the room a kind of comforting feel to it. The hallway had small benches and painting hung up on the wall. Further down was a staircase that led to even more staircases that seem like it would go up forever. The vanguard circle symbol was painted in the middle of the floor, taking up most of the space. The receptionist desk wasn't fairly large but the woman behind the desk makes it seem as if it is the most important place in the entire building.

Walking up to the desk, she rang the bell, signaling the presence of someone to the woman. She had nice long, curvy auburn hair that shined with the help of the daylight. She wore a purple blouse and long black skirt that reached to her knees. Her glasses hung on the top of her nose as her eyes looked at the joyful girl in front of her.

"May I help you, little girl," the woman asked.

"Uh I'm a new student here," she said.

"Okay then, tell me your first and last name slowly and I'll give you your I.D. card," the woman kindly said.

"Nice. First name Asaka. Last name Narumi." said Asaka.

"Let's see here. Asaka, Asaka, Asaka… Looks like you're not on the list of new students," said the woman.

"WHAT?! What do you mean I'm not on the list? I've got to be on it," Asaka yelled.

"Well I've checked for both your first and last name and none of them showed up so again sorry," said the woman who was losing her patience.

"I just got to be on it. They sent me a letter and everything on how they would want to see more from me. Please can you check again?" pleaded Asaka.

"Look here kid, I have more important matters to attend to other than looking for your name. You're not on it, you're not on it so GET OUT!" yelled the woman.

Asaka looked as if she was about to cry. She fell to her knees and held her hands tightly. Why was this happening? Why did the world have to trick her? What did she do to deserve this? What was she going to do now? Then, footsteps were heard coming through the door. A boy who was also her age was calmly walking towards the desk. He wore a light purple long sleeved polo shirt with a silver button up on top. He wore black skinny jeans with his hands in his pockets. His brown hair was a mess. He opened his eyes to find her on the ground with tears in her eyes.

Asaka noticed that the boy was trying hard not to look at her anymore but failed as his eyes wandered back to her. Guilt overcoming his mind, he bent down on his knees, held her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. The calmness before was now replaced by worry and tenderness. She was surprised to see him like this, especially since she never met him before.

"What happened to you? Who made you cry?" he asked. Surprisingly, she lunged forward and hugged him, crying all of her tears out on his shirt. All he did was rub her hair gently as she proceeded to pour her heart out on him.

"The receptionist said I wasn't on the list of new students and yelled at me to get out. All of my happiness and waiting, now gone because of a stupid document," she complained to him. New-found anger surged through his body as he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. Asaka noted that she had caused him to lose his cool, which seems so unnatural for him, she guessed.

"Hey you!" the boy yelled, fully getting the attention of the woman.

"What do you want kid?" the woman rudely asked.

"You couldn't even spare a few minutes just to look for her name. Don't you care about the students who go here? You should be ashamed of yourself," yelled the boy.

"Why should I care? She's not a student here. There's no need to be protective over your girlfriend," retorted the woman. Asaka was blushing madly as she was avoiding looking at the boy, not wanting her imagination to run wild. The boy, however, continued to talk as if it didn't affect him in the slightest.

"How do you know she's not a student here? You didn't even check again to make sure," the boy answered.

"Oh well then, you, sir, are in so much trouble. Tell me your name right now!" yelled the lady.

"Please, don't get him in trouble! It's my fault in the first place for assuming I was a student here but my excitement got the best of me. If anything, punish me instead," Asaka said.

"You! Stay out of this if you know what's good for you! I'll deal with you later," the lady said as she glared down at her.

"Hey! The only one who should get in trouble here is you for not doing your own job properly. And here's my I.D. if you want to know!" interrupted the boy.

"You mean you're the other boy who helped Ren and Tetsu to create the Foo Fighters?!" the lady said, now regretting all that she had said.

"Yeah that's right. I can have you fired in less than 5 minutes so I suggest that you check again for her name," the boy said.

"Yes, of course sir. Right away, sir," the lady said now typing on the keyboard frantically. "Oh Asaka Narumi, here you are, student 3049. Here's your I.D. card and the student handbook. Please have a nice day."

Asaka was simply amazed at the change in her attitude just by the mention of the boy's name. Was he really that well known? If so, then why did he put so much effort into helping a student who he just met? He offered her his hand which she gladly took. He held her hand which caused her to blush and walked her on top of the stairs. He went on the right staircase and took a left to an elevator. He pushed the button and the doors opened. They took a step in and the doors closed behind them, the elevator moving up shortly afterwards.

Asaka quickly jerked her hand away from his and started to look down in embarrassment. The boy sighed and turned to face her. His hands went under her chin and lifted her head up to meet with his eyes. Relief surged through his eyes and she felt it as his hands now began to loosen up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, again, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me," Asaka said, still blushing from their contact.

"That's a relief," he said, now returning back to his cool personality. The tenderness and care in his voice was now gone. Asaka frowned at this but shook it off. The elevator stopped at the 20th floor and the doors slid open. They went out and the boy took a hold of her hands once again and proceeded to lead the way.

They walked for a few minutes down the hall and stopped in front of a pair of huge doors. Voices can be heard behind it, along with the chatter of many other people. The boy opened the door to the opening ceremony for the new school year and class. Asaka smiled knowing that she had now made it. It was a pleasant sight to see the teachers and older members in their uniforms lecturing the crowd about what is to be expected of them and how things worked. She found an opened seat and went for it. She gladly sat down and started to actually listen to what the faculty had to say.

"And that concludes the ceremony for the new class for this year. If you all could kindly stand up and proceed out the doors, you will report to your dorm rooms," said one of the teachers.

Realization hit her that the commotion with the receptionist took so much time that she was late to the orientation. Asaka then remembered the boy that accompanied her and felt a strain of guilt for making him miss out on it too. She immediately stood up and went to look for him. Pushing her way through the crowd, she made her way to the entrance and waited for him there.

The boy, walking alone with his hands in his pockets, came into her view and she ran up to hug him. He was shocked to say the least; what with a girl he just recently met hugging him with such force.

"I'm so sorry for making you miss out on the orientation ceremony. It's my fault you were late. I'll be a burden for you if you continue to be with me so you should just…" Asaka rambled on before a finger was placed on her mouth. She looked to see the boy smiling at her. This confused her.

"Don't worry about. If you didn't remember, I'm friends with the other people who helped to create this place. I know how things go," the boy said. Noticing how Asaka was still not satisfied with his answer, he proceeded.

"If you would like, how about the both of us go up to a teacher later and ask them for help? What do you say?" the boy said.

"Sure! Let's do that right now!" smiled Asaka.

The boy smirked and chuckled at her response. "You know, I have a feeling you and I are going to be best friends," he said.

"I think so too," she replied. Suddenly, the speakers turned on, signaling an announcement.

"Would all the girls please attend to their dorms on the left side of the campus and all the boys to the right? Thank you and if you have any questions, feel free to ask one of the teachers or other students," the speaker said.

"Looks like we have to go. I'll see you later okay?" the boy asked.

"Yes! Bye now!" gleefully said Asaka. She turned away from him and began walking. A strike of remembrance struck her and she quickly turned around back to the boy.

"Oh yeah you know my name but I don't know yours. What is it?" she asked. The boy continued to walk away, acting the cool person he was trying to be.

"It's Kai. Toshiki Kai. You better remember it," Kai said.

"I will! I promise!" Asaka assured.

Kai raised his hand to acknowledge that he heard her and disappeared at a corner. Asaka smiled and went along with the last of the girls to the dorms.

'Toshiki Kai. I have a feeling you're going to be someone special to me. Hope you think of me the same' Asaka thought before going to a group of girls to converse with them.

A/N: Well now, second fic done. It's going to be a multi chaptered one so expect more. Since I'm on a roll for doing uncommon couples, I decided on doing one with Kai and Asaka. Hate it? Love it? I don't really care; just comment what you think in the reviews. Who knows? This story might be the most popular one on the site. Or one of the worst knowing my luck…


	2. You,Me,and Him

Chapter 2: You + Me + Him

"All right Tyrant, Deathrex, finish her!" declared a boy.

"Damage trigger check…no heal…" sulked Asaka, accepting that she lost.

"Yeah that's right, get on my level! Cause there's no way you'll ever beat me," said the boy.

"Geez you just got lucky, that's all," Asaka replied.

"Well in a game like Vanguard, luck is everything and you don't have any so tough luck," said the boy. He grabbed his deck and walked away laughing, leaving behind a depressed Asaka.

It had only been a week since she had started attending the Foo Fighters and already she could see that her skills were lacking. She dragged her feet towards the steps and exited the practice room. She then made her way to the center of the building to check on the first update of the rankings. Asaka stood in front of the big screen and took out her I.D. card, checking her student number.

315. That was her number. She scanned the screen looking for it at the start and to her luck, it wasn't there. It wasn't until she reached the near bottom that she had finally found it. Ranked 4085 out of 4100. She really needed to practice more. Curious, she walked back to the start and looked at the student numbers ranking in the top 10.

"Oh 301. Hey, that's Kai's number. He's ranked 2nd best in the organization," Asaka said to herself. Being with him most of the time, she had memorized a lot of things about him, like how his favorite foods are onions, his weird obsession of cats, and his personal info. She was glad to have met someone like him. He is her only friend after all.

Kai had a weird life style. He is really friendly and overprotective of her, probably being that he feels pity for her. He isn't really that bad once you get over his anti-social personality. She does wish that she had a girlfriend to talk to with. Talking about your personal problems to a boy just isn't the same. He does listen to her ramblings to the end and give some feedback indicating that he was actually listening to her which wasn't much of a downside.

Kai does react weirdly when it comes to the opposite sex. For some strange reason, girls find his personality and emo look to be attractive. Last she heard he now has his own fan club and there is a rumor that he even has a stalker. He doesn't like the attention much and tries to avoid it as much as he can. When a girl tries to talk to him, he ignores it but in actuality, he's freaking out on the inside. Same old Kai, hiding your true self behind that cool personality you use as a wall.

However, she does feel jealous sometimes of the attention that he receives. Her attempts to socialize with other girls on the first day had failed, what with her make-up ruined from her crying and what they describe her as "overly attached." But all of that didn't really matter; what did matter was how she was going to move up in ranks.

Opening the door to her dorm room, she placed her deck on her desk, not even caring that her cards scattered everywhere. They didn't really matter to her. She doesn't even know how to use them properly. Sighing, she plopped herself on her bed, realizing how late she had been cardfighting.

There, she laid, staring at the ceiling lost in thought. How does she get better? How does she get stronger? How will she? Questions popped up everywhere in her mind, causing a headache to the poor girl. Deciding to find a way to relax a bit, Asaka grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. She was glad that each room has its own personal bathroom.

The warm water immediately cooled her pale skin as it snaked down all the way to her feet. Asaka laid her head on the side of the wall and pondered about her social life. That's what showers were made for: a moment to think about your life, at least, that's what Kai says.

She wondered why nobody besides Kai liked her and wanted to be her friend. She grabbed a hold of her breasts and felt them. They were a pretty decent size for her age, if not, bigger. Isn't that what a guy looks for in a girl? Asaka then facepalmed herself for even thinking of attracting perverts.

Asaka looked at the mirror and concluded she had a pretty face. Her blue hair was smooth and her face was void of acne. She had a decent body if she didn't say so herself. That should be enough to get her some friends only, it didn't. Looks doesn't always win you friends.

What was wrong with her personality? Was she really over-attached? What was wrong with that? It just shows how loyal of a friend she can be. Was she overdoing it? Asaka then thought back to the time when she was accepted into a group. She was so excited that she followed them everywhere, trying to get them to talk with her about something. The next day, they didn't allow her to be with them, saying that she was too clingy for their taste. Maybe she was over-attached after all.

Turning off the water, Asaka stepped out and wrapped herself in a white towel. She dried her hair with another towel and walked out to get her pajamas. Sleep sounded like a good idea for her.

"Hey Asaka! What are you up to?" said a voice.

Asaka turned towards the direction of the voice and found her best friend Kai at the window. The nerves of that guy, going into a girl's room like they wouldn't mind at all. He stepped in and stared at her, slightly opening his mouth. It was only then that she realized that she was only clad in a towel. Blood rushing up to her face, she ran to Kai and slapped him in the face. Hard.

Kai fell down on the floor, rubbing the spot where her hand made contact with his face. He opened his eyes to find a furious Asaka on top of him, staring him down with a face that would make even Tetsu have nightmares.

"How dare you enter my room without my permission? And through the window too! Have some decency and enter through the door like a normal person would. I didn't even know you were such a pervert, trying to sneak into a girl's room in the middle of the night when she is taking a shower. You should be ashamed. You're glad that you're my best friend otherwise I would have told the principal on you," yelled Asaka.

"Hey, I didn't know you were taking a shower! Plus, I just wanted to see how you're doing and this is the thanks I get?" Kai yelled back.

"Well sorry for being so heartless. I should apologize for not appreciating what you're doing for me," Asaka said in a sarcastic voice.

"Can you at least get off of me? Your towel is, um, sliding off," pointed out a blushing Kai. Asaka looked down and found to her horror her towel now at the base of his feet, completely revealing her entire body to him. As instincts, she reached back to grab her towel, not knowing that she was pushing out her chest in front of Kai's face.

"Hey Asaka, the teacher forced me to give you these papers that you forgot to grab on the way out of class today. You mind if I…" said a girl with chestnut colored hair wearing her school uniform. Her face paled when she saw the scene in front of her. Kai was laying down on the floor, legs spread apart with Asaka in between them, her arms behind her back as if she was uncovering herself to him. Both were looking at her, madly blushing at the predicament that they had gotten into.

"Oh well, I - I - I see your busy with your b-b-b-boyfriend so I'll just be on my way now!" stammered the girl as she quickly dropped the papers on the floor and ran out of the room. Asaka then quickly got off, now with the towel securely wrapped around her. After making sure that it wouldn't fall off easily, she turned to glare at Kai for all the embarrassment she had to face because of him.

Kai looked to see the monstrous look that Asaka was giving him – a sign that he did something wrong. What did he do? All he did was checking up on a friend to see how she was doing and by chance, he came when she finished her shower. There was nothing wrong with that. But obviously, Asaka though it was.

Asaka moved closer to Kai, a dark aura surrounding her as she closed the distance between them. Kai whimpered in fear as the demon-possessed girl grew larger and larger in rage. Kai' scream was surely heard throughout the campus. That night became etched in his brain as one that he will never forget.

Now dressed in pajamas, Asaka sat on her bed while Kai sat on the floor in front of her. Both were still blushing from the events that occurred, not yet recovering. Kai, however, had some bruises and bandages on his face, clearly visible if one were to get into close proximity. Asaka couldn't take the awkward silence any longer and decided to start a conversation.

"So…you said that you came to check up on me. What did you think was wrong?" asked Asaka.

"Well, I noticed how after every cardfight, you walk away with a gloomy aura. So I figured that something caused you to be that way so I wanted to find out," replied Kai.

"Oh? So the womanizer and loner of the school was worry of little old me? Who would've guessed that he had a soft spot," she teased.

"Please don't start any teasing. This is serious. Things had already become awkward enough and I don't want it to get any worse," he said.

"Alright, alright then. I'll stop but seriously, you were worried about me?"

"Why wouldn't I be worried of my…best friend?" said Kai. Asaka noticed that he hesitated on what she is to him but brushed it off as nothing of importance.

"You really think that I'm your best friend? Why me, out of all of the other people to choose from?"

"Well, maybe because you're my only friend. Plus, don't you remember how I said on the first day that we were going to be best friends? Duh."

"You do have a point there."

"Now back to the topic, what's causing you to be so sad?"

"It's just that, mostly all the cardfights that I played ended up in a lost for me. I came to this organization to help me to become better but obviously, I haven't. Also, I don't have any other friends here so I guess you can say that I'm lonely," finished Asaka.

Kai sat there for a moment, processing all that she had said in his mind.

"You sure do like the circus," Kai replied. It was true. She organized her room to look like a circus. Posters of famous groups were hung on the walls along with pictures of her as a young kid at a circus.

"Really now? That's your reply? _Sigh_ Well it is true that I have a passion for the circus but I don't see how that has anything to do with my problems," Asaka said.

"Can you hand me your deck then," asked Kai.

"Oh sure. It's on the desk. Here, let me get it for you," offered Asaka. She sat up off her bed and grabbed her deck, handing it to a sitting Kai. Kai quickly looked through the cards, skimming through each skill as he goes. He handed back her deck which she gladly took.

"Yeah, it's a mess, right? I don't know how to use it properly. I'm a failure," she said.

"Look at it this way. The clan that you are using is Pale Moon, right? So just connect that to your passion," Kai said.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, try to find a way to apply your love of the circus to Vanguard. The way a Pale Moon deck works is by switching cards on the field with cards in the soul. Your vanguard represents you, the ring master, and your rearguards are your performers. It's your job to put on a good show for the audience. You gracefully and skillfully plan out the routine and when it's time for the show, it would look like trapeze artists switching between each other, performance after performance. With you as the ring master, then the Pale Moon Circus would always put on a good show," Kai stated.

Looking at her deck in a different light, Asaka was putting the pieces together on what to do now. It makes a lot of sense now after what Kai had said. She was playing with no passion what-so-ever and that was clearly affecting her games. If she were to have that passion, the game could go a whole lot differently.

Asaka smiled with joy, now having one answer to one problem. She lunged down to Kai to give him a hug, which surprised him as just a few moments ago, she had looked as if she was ready to kill him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I'll give your advice a try. I can see now why you're my best friend," said a gleeful Asaka.

"Yeah…best friend," murmured Kai. Asaka still managed to hear what he said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. Am I a horrible friend?" she asked.

"Oh no. Of course not. If I didn't want to be your friend, I wouldn't even be here," quickly replied Kai. Footsteps were slightly heard through the walls of the room, meaning that someone was coming.

"Looks like I have to go now. See you later."

"Alright then, bye!"

"One day, we'll fight side by side, next to each other at the world championships, alright? Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Cross my heart. Now goodnight."

"What? No goodnight kiss?" teased Kai. Asaka put her lips to her hand and smacked him in the face.

"There's your goodnight kiss. Now quickly, get out of here." Kai didn't need to be told twice as he swiftly jumped out the window, making no sound. Asaka grabbed her blanket and lay down just as the door to her room opened.

"Lights out so no talking," said one of the dorm managers.

"Okay," she answered. The woman turned off the light and shut the door. Asaka turned to her sides and smiled.

'Look out Foo Fighters cause tomorrow, you'll see a new Asaka Narumi and you probably won't like it' Asaka thought before she drifted to sleep. She was sure that things will be different now that she has the support of Kai.

X – X – X – X – X – X – X- X - X - X – X – X

"I ride Golden Beast Tamer and with her skill, I can superior call Barking Cerberus to the rearguard!" yelled Asaka. She was currently facing the same guy she lost to from yesterday. "Plus, her soulblast releases her 'Restraint' for the turn and with her skill, all of my Pale Moon units in the front row gains 3000 power! Now with the support of Midnight Bunny, my vanguard attacks your Tyrant, Deathrex!"

"Ack! It's too much for me too guard!" he yelled.

"I take that as a no guard. Twin drive check. First check … get critical trigger. Critical to Tamer and power to Cerberus. Second check … gets another critical trigger. Critical to Tamer again and power to Cerberus again," Asaka said, smiling as her victory was now ensured.

"D-d-d damage trigger check…nothing. I can't believe I lost to you," said the guy.

"Well done there! You really put on a good show!" a masculine voice said from behind Asaka. She turned to face the same guy who she met on the first day who had troubles with the doors.

"Oh it's you again. Thanks! What's your name?" asked Asaka.

"My name? Well it's Ren Suzugamori for your information," Ren said.

"You mean you're the same Ren that founded this place?!" gasped a shocked Asaka. She hadn't expected someone like him to be one of the founders. Then again, she didn't expect Kai to be one either.

"Why, yes, yes I am. Keep up the good work Asaka and someday, you might reach to my skill level," complimented Ren. "I hope to see you again. Take care!"

"Wow… he's so kind and skillful. And he knows my name! And he's kind of attractive. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I think I'm in love," swooned Asaka. She was looking in the direction that Ren had left in with hearts replacing her pupils. A big smile combined with a dreamy aura surrounded her, causing others to question her.

"I'll get better for Ren-sama. One day, I will fight alongside him. Yes, I will fight alongside with my love and only my love," yelled out Asaka.

Unbeknownst to her, Kai was gazing from the corner he was sitting at, frowning at the moment that Asaka and Ren shared. He had been watching Asaka fight against her opponents to see if she took his advice and was glad that she had him as a motivation. But now, it seems as if a single person had taken away that position with just a few words.

'But, what about the promise that we made…' Kai thought as he got up and walked away slowly to wherever he can be alone at. 'I can't let you change her. I can't let you have her. But what can I do? I can't face Ren while he has that power…'

**A/N: Chapter 2 done! Yay! But I don't think anyone cares. Oh well. Hate it? Love it? Suggestions? Anything, if you have them, put it into a review. Now, on to chapter 3!**


End file.
